


Kuroko x Kagami - Love is a basketball court

by xsimonetachibana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, F/M, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimonetachibana/pseuds/xsimonetachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer championships and Kuroko and his teammates are up against the ace of The Generation of Miracles - Aomine Daiki. Will they win? Will they lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko x Kagami - Love is a basketball court

It was a bright evening and Kuroko was practising shooting, which wasn't progressing very well.  
"Kuroko, this is painful to watch. And you're part of the Generation of Miracles, I find that hard to believe" the agitated red headed Kagami says to his blue headed team mate.  
"But, you're a really good passer, I must say, considering we won the match against Midorima with your help." Kagami holds out his fist and Kuroko accepts the fistbump.  
"Thanks, Kagami. I appreciate your kind words". He smiles and resumes shooting, determined to get a hoop. Kagami sighs and stares at this hands, twiddling his thumbs. I wonder if we'll beat Aomine and his teammates, he thought. As he looked up a little dog was sitting in front of him. It was Kuroko #2.  
"Ahhh! Where did you spring from?! Go away!!!!" He shouted, startling the little dog. Kuroko turned around, mid-shot, to see a terrified Kagami and a quivering Kuroko #2.  
"Kagami, what did you say to Kuroko #2?"  
"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! JUST GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU KNOW I'M AFRAID OF DOGS!"  
Kuroko picked up the small husky and looked at Kagami with puppy dog eyes.  
"Please don't be mean to Kuroko #2, Kagami. He's adorable".  
"NO HE'S NOT! HE MAY LOOK ADORABLE BUT BEHIND ALL THAT CUTENESS HE'S A MONSTER!"   
Kuroko #2 begins to whine.  
"Kagami, you made him cry. Say sorry." Kuroko says, much more sternly.  
"Woah, what's with that tone of voice? He's only a dog."  
Kuroko glares at Kagami and begins to walk off with Kuroko #2 in his arms.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Kagami begins to chase after him but before he knows it he's gone.  
Sheesh, I never knew Kuroko was so attached to that husky?, he thought. Well tomorrow's the summer championships and that's what we should be looking ahead to.  
                                                 
"Aomine-kun... are you sleeping again?" The pink-haired Momoi questions. "You do know practice is over, right? Everyone's gone home."   
Aomine grunts and looks up. "Oh. Okay. Whatever." He twists around and sits up, dazed.   
Momoi sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "What are we gonna do with you? Look, the championships are tomorrow you know, so go home and get some rest, okay?" Aomine looks at her, blinking.   
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going now." He says, picking up his gym bag and jacket, before heading to the door.   
Momoi leans against the doorway, arms crossed. Aomine passes her without a word.  
"Good luck, Aomine-kun" She whispers.   
  
Kuroko's phone buzzed. He clicked the lock button to reveal a message from Kise.  
 _ **Good luck tomorrow Kurokochii! You can beat Aominechii!**    
_Kuroko writes back.  
 _ **Thank you Kise. I appreciate your**   **support.**_ **  
**Kuroko glances at the clock. It was almost 10pm.  
 _I better get some rest. Busy day tomorrow,_ he thought.   
  
 **The next day**  
  
Kagami yawns and checks his phone. A message appears. It's from Kuroko.    
 _ **Kagami, are you awake**   **yet?**  
_ Kagami types back.   
 _ **Yeah, why's that?**    
_A few minutes later his phone buzzes again.   
 __ **Well, you better get down to the gym now. We're about to leave for the championships.**    
Kagami quickly glances at the clock. It's 2:00pm.   
"SHIT!"  
He grabs his phone and quickly writes back.   
 **KUROKO YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!**  
He rushes out of bed, but slips and falls flat on his face. He scrambles on the floor trying to get back on his feet again. He dashes towards his wardrobe and grabs his basketball uniform, then he finds his gym bag, grabs his phone and rushes out the door.   
It was 2:15 by the time he arrived at the gym.   
"Kagami, you're 15 minutes late!" Hyuga says, scowling. "We were worried you weren't gonna get here!"  
"Sorry captain" Kagami says, panting. "I overslept". He wipes the sweat from his face.   
"Well, we're not too late, so we should get there on time if we hurry now."


End file.
